


Sweat It Out

by lizcltr



Series: hold my hand throughout it all [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, And a handjob, Car Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, a blowjob happens towards the end, office worker!Kihyun, physical therapist!hoseok, they're on a beach date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizcltr/pseuds/lizcltr
Summary: Kihyun and Hoseok try to flee from the heat of their apartment and spend some time at the beach. And have some fun on the way home.





	Sweat It Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the heat waves we had this summer, which made my apartment basically uninhabitable because I don't have air conditioning. I hope you enjoy!

Kihyun makes his way over to the kitchen to get his second cold coffee of the morning and sees Hoseok lying on their couch with his eyes closed. Or rather, half lying on the couch, half lying on the floor. It doesn’t look like a particularly comfortable position to be in.

“Ki,” Hoseok whines pitifully and cracks an eye open as he hears Kihyun pass by. “Ki, it’s so hot.”

“I know,” Kihyun retorts. “You’re not the only one sweating and suffering.”

“It’s so hot,” Hoseok complains again, his whine going even higher. “I wanted to take you out to eat, but no. Of course, climate change has to cockblock us.”

Kihyun snorts in amusement. “You were planning on fucking at the restaurant?” he asks playfully as he goes and gets some more ice cubes for his drink.

“Well, not at the restaurant,” Hoseok says, pout a tad petulant.

“Then I don’t see how we can’t do the fucking without going to the restaurant,” Kihyun says and walks back over to where Hoseok has not changed his position, his head still touching the ground upside-down and both his arms dangling around limply.

“Ki, it’s way too hot for anything,” Hoseok whines again. “And I wanted to take you on a date, have a good time and all. We already had to cancel last week because of Minhyuk’s accident.”

“My baby wants to spoil and be spoiled, hm?” Kihyun says fondly and sits down on the couch so he can pat one of Hoseok’s massive thighs. His boyfriend only whimpers in response. “How about we go to the beach, then?” Hoseok visibly perks up at the suggestion. “I mean, it’s already fucking hot, why not make the most of it?”

“It takes over an hour in the car to go to the beach,” Hoseok demurs with another pout, his eyebrows pulling together in a frown.

“Yeah, in an air-conditioned car,” Kihyun says with a mischievous grin. He puts his coffee cup down. “Which means over an hour without sweating and with nice music. And we can pack something to eat and a ton of drinks in the cooler and get some ice cream there or something.”

Hoseok’s frown vanishes, and instead a grin steals its way on his face. “Actually, that sounds like a good idea,” he says and then makes to get back up on the couch. With a grunt he tries to haul himself up again, but instead of achieving that he instead accidentally kicks Kihyun in the shoulder with a flailing leg and then lands fully on the ground with a thud.

“Ow,” Kihyun fake-howls and holds his shoulder as he sinks down onto the couch cushions.

“Shit, sorry,” Hoseok groans and scrambles to sit up on his knees in front of Kihyun. “Are you okay?”

“Do I look okay to you?” Kihyun pouts at him, still holding his shoulder, but a grin is pulling at his lips and any initial worry Hoseok has held, it vanishes from his face in an instant.

“Well,” Hoseok starts amusedly, but Kihyun cuts him off.

“Kiss it better,” he demands, but instead of holding out the part where he was kicked, he puckers his lips. Hoseok chuckles softly before leaning in and connecting their lips in a short peck.

“There you go,” he teases.

“That’s not kissing it better!” Kihyun immediately complains. “You’re such a bad first-aider. And an even worse boyfriend.”

“I’m a better physical therapist, though,” Hoseok counters with a smile and leans in again. “So, let me take a closer look.” This time, the kiss is deeper and elicits a satisfied hum from Kihyun. “Maybe you want to rethink your second statement,” Hoseok suggests once they break apart, Kihyun chasing after Hoseok’s lips for a moment.

“I think I need some more samples to form a proper opinion,” Kihyun says and curls a hand into Hoseok’s hair to pull him closer again.

“How about we get this party on the road, and you’ll get all the kisses you want once we’re at the beach?” Hoseok suggests in between kisses. “Not that I dislike the current setting, but I would prefer to sweat at least near the ocean instead of in here.”

Kihyun presses another lingering kiss to Hoseok’s lips before getting up from the couch and stepping around his still kneeling boyfriend.

“Motion approved,” he decides. “Go get the cooler, I’ll get the food and drinks ready.”

~

“Oh my god,” Hoseok groans as he gets out of the car and the heat hits him like he walked into a solid wall. “Oh my god, why did we think this was a good idea.”

Kihyun groans as well as he follows his boyfriend. “Maybe we should just camp out in the car,” he suggests. “We can still eat and drink and kiss in there.”

They both turn into the direction of where they can already see the glistening waves of the ocean, the smell of salt and sunscreen reaching them.

“But coming here would have been a complete waste, then,” Hoseok sighs. “Alright, let’s do this, let’s have this freaking date at the beach.”

Kihyun giggles at his boyfriend’s antics and pulls him into a short kiss before they grab all of their stuff and begin to haul it down to the sandy dunes of the beach. There are more people there than they had expected, but then again, it’s summer, it’s hot, it’s the weekend. Going to the beach is a no-brainer. They find a spot a bit up the beach and further away from the water and set up their small camp.

“Do you want me to put another layer of sunscreen on your back?” Kihyun asks attentively once they laid out their towels in the shade of their borrowed – “We still have Hyunwoo’s sunshade, right? He didn’t ask for it back last summer, so we just kept it, right?” – sunshade and propped up the cooler right next to them.

“Please,” Hoseok says with a nod and plops down in front of where Kihyun sits cross-legged on his towel. “I’ll do your back as well.”

It takes a full round of debate and another layer of sunscreen for them to get into the water, Hoseok wanting to eat and relax first and Kihyun wanting to cool down in the water before not moving out of the shade for the rest of the day. In the end, a game of rock-paper-scissors decides, and Kihyun is the lucky winner, which he proclaims with a victorious shout and several fist pumps. Hoseok grumbles unintelligibly but goes to put another layer of sunscreen onto his face and shoulders, Kihyun aiding him with a smug smile.

“Don’t be mad, baby,” Kihyun asks softly as he massages the lotion into Hoseok’s shoulders, unable to not appreciate the defined muscle and soft skin. “The water will cool you down. I mean, you’ve been talking about finally swimming in the ocean again for at least half of the car ride.”

“’m not mad,” Hoseok grumbles with a pout. “I’m just hungry.”

“You snacked the entire way here! But we’ll eat when we get out of the water,” Kihyun promises with a kiss to Hoseok’s shoulder. He grimaces at the taste of sunscreen. “I packed peaches for you, since they’re your favorite.”

Hoseok answers with a high whine. “And that’s supposed to make me not want to eat now how exactly?”

Kihyun giggles and leans his face against Hoseok as his laugh makes him struggle to press another kiss to Hoseok’s skin. “I told you about that German word Vorfreude, right? Pleasant anticipation?”

“This is torturous anticipation,” Hoseok complains and reaches one hand back to pat Kihyun’s butt lightly. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

“You sound like you hate the ocean,” Kihyun comments and takes his sunglasses off. An accident from a couple years back where he lost his sunglasses in a water fight has taught him to not take risks like that.

“I sound like I’m hungry,” Hoseok grumbles under his breath, but he doesn’t protest when Kihyun takes his hand pulls him towards where the waves lap at the sand. His pout, which Hoseok keeps on his face out of principle at this point, makes way for a fond smile as he watches Kihyun let go of his hand and throw himself into the water in excitement. The grin stretches wider as Kihyun laughs, carefree and happy, swimming a couple of strokes and then just letting his body float. Hoseok follows suit.

Kihyun isn’t prepared for it when Hoseok splashes water into his face a while later, and it makes him cough and splutter for a moment before he retaliates. In no time, they have a full-blown water fight going, and the few people that were around them just moments prior had quickly gotten out of their way.

“Hoseok!” Kihyun screeches right before his boyfriend manages to dunk him under the surface, immediately letting him go, though, so he can easily come back up for air. “How dare you!” he splutters once he manages to breathe again, wiping his hair up and out of his eyes. Hoseok only laughs at his boyfriend so heartily, he can’t fend Kihyun off when he jumps onto Hoseok’s back and tries to dunk him now in return.

“Take it, you fucker,” Kihyun hisses into his ear as they’re wrestling, tugging and dragging and he’s trying to trip Hoseok, but to no avail. All that time Hoseok spends in the gym is paying off as he takes Kihyun’s doings with some huffing and a lot of laughter.

During one futile attack, Hoseok simply wraps his arms around Kihyun and pulls him close, disregarding Kihyun’s floundering and kicking and his demands to let go. With a bright grin he laughs into Kihyun’s face as the other starts hitting Hoseok’s back and shoulders, lightly, but still.

“You look like a wet dog,” Hoseok teases and lifts one hand to wipe Kihyun’s dripping hair from his forehead once Kihyun has tired himself out sufficiently and is now leaning against Hoseok’s body, his hands resting on Hoseok’s shoulders and his legs wrapped around Hoseok’s waist.

“You look like a damn cheater,” Kihyun huffs indignantly, but he makes no move to stop Hoseok. “You and your stupid muscles.”

“I just like holding you, baby,” Hoseok says with an impish smile.

“Don’t you baby me!” Kihyun demands and pushes Hoseok’s face to the side. “You’re lucky I like you enough to not want to destroy you.”

“I know,” Hoseok says and starts to hop around in the water, still holding onto Kihyun. “I’m super lucky.”

It’s almost like dancing and Hoseok starts humming after a while, voice soft and rich. Kihyun enjoys it too much to even fake-complain about it all. Instead, he leans his chin onto Hoseok’s shoulder and closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the body contact and the fact that in the fairly cool water, they can enjoy each other this close without feeling like overheating.

“Do you think we could eat now?” Hoseok asks quietly a while after his humming has died out and they were only floating anymore. Kihyun can’t control his giggles in response and simply squeezes Hoseok’s shoulders tighter.

“Yes, you big baby, let’s go and eat,” he concedes easily and lets himself be dragged towards the shore. “But only if you carry me.”

“Don’t wanna,” Hoseok refuses and tries to let go of Kihyun once they are only submerged up to their waist. “Let me go.”

“No.” Kihyun stubbornly holds onto Hoseok even tighter, wrapping his legs back around his boyfriend. “Carry me.”

“Usually you don’t like it,” Hoseok whines.

“Well, take your chance, then” Kihyun retorts immediately. “Work for your peaches.”

“You are the worst,” Hoseok complains and finally comes to terms with his fate. He secures his hold on Kihyun, one hand around his waist and one placed firmly on his butt. It makes Kihyun squeak and then giggle, and Hoseok doesn’t even try to hide his smile as he wades out of the water.

“Good boy,” Kihyun praises playfully once Hoseok deposits him on his towel. “Thank you.”

“You are the worst,” Hoseok stays firm, but his tone is gentle and he immediately helps Kihyun dry his hair with a towel. “See if I’ll go into the water with you ever again.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it,” Kihyun retorts and from underneath the towel he sticks out his tongue to Hoseok.

“You are the worst,” Hoseok repeats with a pout. “The _worst_!”

~

“Seokie,” Kihyun calls his boyfriend gently, putting one hand on the other’s shoulder. “Hey, Seokie, wake up.” He strokes his hand down onto Hoseok’s chest and grazes a nipple more or less accidentally, which makes Hoseok jerk in his light doze. “Come on.”

Hoseok makes a sort of sniffling sound and turns his face into Kihyun’s hand, once the other starts stroking up and down on Hoseok’s cheek with a light touch.

“Why,” Hoseok grumbles once he stars squinting up at Kihyun. “What.”

“Do you want to go and get some ice cream?” Kihyun asks with a soft smile, continuing his caress of Hoseok’s cheek.

“Hm,” Hoseok goes and stretches his body while still lying down on the towel. “I could eat some ice cream.”

Instead of immediately going for the vendor, they decide to first take a walk up and down the beach after reapplying their sunscreen at Kihyun’s insistence. They stroll along comfortably, their hands linked and swinging between their bodies.

“Look, a shell,” Kihyun says excitedly as he discovers the pretty object, hopping the few steps over to where he located it and bending down do get it out of the sand. “It’s pretty.”

“Just like you, then,” Hoseok says with a bright grin and earns a shove from Kihyun for it once the other has straightened up again. They take the shell with them, now brushed off from all the sand and thoroughly examined by both of them. It’s a sandy orange on the outside and white on the inside and fully intact without any scratches or broken bits.

When they finally make it to the ice cream vendor, they’re both sweating again from the direct sunlight and the general heat, but neither of them feels the need to complain about anything. That changes, though, once they are holding their cones and the ice cream starts melding down their fingers immediately.

“This is a mess,” Kihyun chuckles, too content to really feel inconvenienced. “I feel like I’m licking my fingers more than the actual ice cream.”

“It’s a delicious mess,” Hoseok agrees. “Come on, let’s get in the shade, maybe it’ll get better.”

It doesn’t get better, but at that point, they find it more funny than anything else. Hoseok goes to look for tissues in their bag, which makes Kihyun half-screech, half-laugh at him, because, “You’ll get ice cream all over our stuff with your sticky fingers, Seok, stop!”

“How else am I supposed to make it better, huh?” Hoseok retorts and continues rummaging in the bag.

“We could just go and, I don’t know, wash our hands, maybe,” Kihyun says and shoves Hoseok with his foot. “What would tissues even help with, in this situation? Stick to our fingers as well?”

Hoseok straightens up and turns to Kihyun, now holding the pack of tissues in his hand and looking disappointed. “All of my hard work for nothing.”

Kihyun can’t hold back his amused giggles. He shrieks as Hoseok attacks him, falling backwards with Hoseok following until he is on top of Kihyun, poking his sticky fingers into Kihyun’s sides, dragging them over his ribs and tummy, pinching and squeezing the soft skin. Kihyun is howling with laughter, trying to shove Hoseok off and keep his hands from continuing their attack, but to no avail. Hoseok is persistent.

“Let’s see what else these sticky fingers can do,” Hoseok threatens playfully and gives Kihyun a moment to breathe before diving right back in.

“No, Seok, stop, please, stop!” Kihyun screech-laughs, breathless with tears already gathering in the corners of his eyes. He can’t even really defend himself anymore, one hand staying loosely curled around Hoseok’s wrist, the other holding his own tummy because it’s starting to hurt from laughing so hard.

“Should I have mercy on you?” Hoseok wonders with a hum and sits up, kneeling over Kihyun and now only holding onto the other’s sides with steady hands. Kihyun’s chest rises and falls with big gulps of air as he finally gets the chance to calm down from Hoseok’s tickling attack.

“Yes, please,” Kihyun gasps in between his heaving. “I am defeated, you win.”

“I’m not used to you giving up so quickly,” Hoseok says with a teasing grin.

“Usually, you don’t try to kill me,” Kihyun shoots back, but his voice is breathy and it ruins his accusing tone.

“Maybe I should try to be nice to you,” Hoseok ponders aloud, his hands starting to move again. Kihyun’s body jerks automatically, but Hoseok doesn’t try to tickle him again. Instead, he cups Kihyun’s face and leans down a fraction. “How would you like me being nice to you?”

Kihyun’s eyebrows pull into a frown and he gives his boyfriend a confused look. “Uh, what?” he says intelligently. Hoseok simply smiles at him and lets his fingers glide down Kihyun’s neck and over his shoulders, then steering them over Kihyun’s chest, brushing the dark nipples and making Kihyun gasp out. “Hoseok, what are you doing?”

“I’m being nice to you,” Hoseok answers innocently and drags his fingers over Kihyun’s tummy, circling around his bellybutton before continuing in the direction of the swimming trunks.

“And I appreciate that,” Kihyun hurries to say while grabbing Hoseok’s hands before they can slip under the waistband. “But baby, we’re out in the open and it has a thousand fucking degrees regardless of which scale you’re using.”

Hoseok pouts down at him before he lifts his gaze and scans the surrounding area.

“What a bummer,” he says once he turns back to Kihyun, almost as if he had seriously considered whipping his dick out in the middle of this beach. “I want to suck you off, damnit.”

Kihyun has to hold back a groan at that confession, but his grip on Hoseok’s wrists tightens. “Again, I highly appreciate that,” he manages calmly. “But not here. You can have all the fun you want once we’re home, though.”

“But that’s so long from now,” Hoseok complains, his pout turning almost sad.

“’m sorry, baby,” Kihyun says, because actually, he is also a bit sad that he can’t have Hoseok’s mouth on and around him right now. He reaches one hand up to cup Hoseok’s cheek in his palm and smiles fondly when Hoseok leans into the touch. “I love you.” He just has to say it.

“Love you too,” Hoseok answers easily, his eyelids fluttering shut for a moment. Then he goes, “Can we go home now?”

Kihyun regards him silently for a moment before smiling and nodding. “Of course, let’s clean up and go,” he agrees and pats Hoseok’s side for him to get up. Once Hoseok has complied he offers, “We can stop at your favorite restaurant to get some takeout for dinner, if you want.”

“I know what I want for dinner,” Hoseok says decidedly with a heated glance towards Kihyun, which makes Kihyun give him a fond smile. But he can’t lie, Hoseok’s stare heats Kihyun’s insides up even more.

“Yeah, and that’s gonna make you hungry,” Kihyun urges. “And it’s gonna make me not want to cook.”

“Okay,” Hoseok agrees with a shrug, seemingly just wanting to get Kihyun home and into bed as quickly as possible. So, they clean up and pack up swiftly, shake out the sand from their towels and throw all their stuff into the bag and the cooler haphazardly before setting out for the car. It takes them almost fifteen minutes more to actually set off, though, because the inside of the car is about as hot as a hot oven and they can’t even sit down on the dark seats because it feels like they would burn their skin off.

Kihyun can see the impatience practically dripping off of Hoseok, who is pacing up and down besides the car, still shirtless because of the heat and looking absolutely delectable.

“Baby, calm down,” Kihyun tries. “The car ride’s long, you’ll explode if you don’t.”

Hoseok regards him with one side glance before turning and continuing his pacing, trying to sit in the car every now and again and always hissing or whining when it’s still too hot for comfort. Kihyun sighs, but he can’t hold Hoseok’s impatience against him. Since Hoseok has made a move, Kihyun’s dick has continually reminded Kihyun of his interest.

“Alright, come on, let’s crank up the aircon and go,” Kihyun finally tells Hoseok once it’s only uncomfortably hot and not blazing inside the car anymore. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Oh, thank god,” Hoseok lets out and practically dives into the passenger seat, already adjusting the settings of the air conditioning while Kihyun is only turning the key in the ignition. Kihyun lets Hoseok have control over the music, as he had been the one to choose on their drive to the beach. He throws some amused glances towards Hoseok as the other seems indecisive. He skips most songs and grumbles under his breath at his phone. Still as impatient as ever.

Once he has chosen and put his phone down in the center console, Hoseok continues fidgeting, though. He kneads his finders and rubs his hands over his thighs, but he doesn’t say anything. It makes Kihyun nervous. Right as he wants to say something, though, Hoseok suddenly turns to him.

“Stop the car,” he demands urgently. Immediately, Kihyun is on high alert.

“What’s the problem?”

“Stop the car,” Hoseok repeats insistently. “Pull over at the next chance. Please.”

He sounds so serious, Kihyun’s hands go clammy. Has he read the situation wrong? Is Hoseok not impatient because he’s horny, but because something is actually wrong? Kihyun turns into the next parking lot of a supermarket and parks the car in a lot a good distance away from the actual store and other cars, not even turning off the car before turning to Hoseok and grabbing his arm, asking what’s wrong.

“I can’t wait,” Hoseok simply answers and pushes a thoroughly confused Kihyun back into his seat before unfastening both of their seatbelts. Kihyun is already asking again what is wrong when Hoseok leans over the console that separates them and starts tugging on Kihyun’s swimming trunks that he had decided not to change out of, for speed and convenience’s sake.

“Oh, baby,” Kihyun breathes out heavily once he understands what Hoseok has set out to do and aids his boyfriend in his task by lifting his hips a bit. Hoseok pulls the trunks down and immediately circles Kihyun’s dick with one hand, startling Kihyun a bit who is sliding the seat backwards so Hoseok has more room to move. “Couldn’t have waited a bit longer to suck me off, hm?” he asks almost fondly as Hoseok nuzzles against Kihyun’s dick.

“No,” Hoseok answers bluntly, not ashamed of his neediness in the slightest. Kihyun buries one hand in Hoseok’s hair just to hold onto his boyfriend in some way, the other finding Hoseok’s hand that he has curled around Kihyun’s exposed thigh. “Wanted it right now.”

Kihyun shudders when Hoseok licks over the tip of his dick, the rest of it swelling rapidly under Hoseok’s close attention.

“You’re perfect,” Kihyun sighs out as Hoseok takes the tip in his mouth and suckles on it. “Feel good.”

Hoseok hums and it makes Kihyun shudder again. His dick is fully hard now, and the desire clouds his mind until there’s nothing but Hoseok’s warm mouth on him and Hoseok’s silky hair in between his fingers and Hoseok’s grunts and the lewd sounds of his sucking filling the space in the car. Kihyun leans his head back against the headrest for a moment and tries to take a deep breath. He kind of feels like he’ll spontaneously combust if he is not careful.

“Take what you need, baby,” Kihyun encourages Hoseok as he starts to bob his head further down on Kihyun’s length. “Don’t overwhelm yourself.” The hand in Hoseok’s hair slides down to stroke over the heated skin on his shoulders and back instead. “You’re so good, baby.”

Kihyun’s praises are honest and deeply felt, and they only spur Hoseok on even further, to the point of almost frantic sucking after he got into a more comfortable and stable position with one knee on the seat and one foot on the ground beside it. Hoseok lifts his mouth off Kihyun’s dick for a moment to give a glance up at his boyfriend with hazy eyes and a lazy smile on his face, his lips red and spit-slicked. Kihyun whimpers at the sight, and that seems to be reward enough for Hoseok to lower himself again and to suck Kihyun’s cock back into his mouth in one go.

The fast pace Hoseok adopts immediately makes Kihyun see stars. He moans and groans, not letting up at gliding his hand over all of Hoseok’s heated skin he can reach in his haze, the other finding a home in Hoseok’s hair again.

“Please, baby,” Kihyun whimpers, nearing the edge. “Fuck, you’re so good.”

He can’t keep his hips still anymore, lifting them up a tad, but Hoseok immediately presses him back down, not letting up on bobbing his head up and down, up and down, sucking and moaning around Kihyun’s dick. It makes heat shoot through Kihyun’s body, something coiling bright and white and blazing in his tummy.

“Hoseok,” Kihyun presses out in warning, the hand in Hoseok’s hair tightening, the other scratching slightly over skin. “Seokie, baby, I’m gonna come.”

Hoseok doesn’t react except for increasing his efforts. Kihyun throws his head back and moans out loudly, which turns into choppy pants. His hips stutter upwards, despite Hoseok trying to hold him in place.

“Hoseok,” Kihyun groans out throatily right before the coil in his tummy unfurls in a flash und shoots its energy through his entire body, making his lungs constrict and his eyes roll back into their sockets. His toes curl and the muscles in his legs quiver as he shoots spurt after spurt into Hoseok’s mouth, a high, broken whine escaping him once his body remembers how to breathe again.

He hears Hoseok whimper around his cock and feels him slowly, lazily suck a couple more times before lifting off and letting Kihyun’s dick sag against his tummy. Kihyun can’t move, breath coming in ragged, his limbs feeling like jelly, his tummy feeling like it’s been filled with ocean water. Hoseok grins at him as he sits up, happy and open and satisfied. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Come here,” Kihyun whispers, his voice rough, almost as if he had given a blowjob instead of receiving one just this moment. Hoseok follows willingly, lets his face be cupped by Kihyun’s shaky fingers and presses his lips eagerly to Kihyun’s awaiting ones. “God, you are so gorgeous, baby.”

Hoseok grins at him again, licking his lips before leaning back in for another kiss. Kihyun tastes himself as he licks into Hoseok’s mouth, moans again as Hoseok eagerly opens himself up to him and doesn’t hesitate to take control.

“What do you want?” Kihyun asks once they break apart again, one hand sliding down Hoseok’s sweaty skin and meeting his hard length through the swimming trunks. “What do you want me to do, baby?”

He palms Hoseok’s cock for a few moments, which makes Hoseok gasp and throw his head back in pleasure, now that he receives some much-needed attention as well. Not waiting for an answer, Kihyun slips his hand inside the waistband and grips Hoseok tightly, pumping the shaft almost lazily.

“You’ve been so good to me, Seokie,” Kihyun murmurs, leaning into Hoseok’s space and pressing his nose against the side of Hoseok’s face. “Do you want my mouth as well?”

Hoseok whines high in his throat but shakes his head, his hands going up to Kihyun’s shoulders to simply hold on. “Not gonna last,” he manages in between high whining and staccato panting, his hips moving in the rhythm of Kihyun’s pumping.

“Okay,” Kihyun soothes his boyfriend and cradles Hoseok’s face against his neck as the other squeezes his eyes shut and lets his mouth fall open in an unrestricted moan. “Okay, baby, then I’ll make you come like this now, so I can get you home and pay some more attention to you.”

Hoseok whimpers into Kihyun’s neck, his breath damp and hot on Kihyun’s skin. Kihyun twists his wrist on the next upstroke, and Hoseok’s whimper gets stuck in his throat.

“You made me feel so good,” Kihyun whispers directly into Hoseok’s ear, knowing how sensitive he is to it. “It was a good idea to not wait, baby.”

Hoseok laves at the skin over Kihyun’s neck and shoulder, tries to muffle his sounds by pressing his lips against it, but Kihyun can still hear the moans and the whines, can feel the vibrations hit his skin directly. He tightens his grip once he feels Hoseok get close, twists his wrist some more, tugs him faster.

“Wanna feel good too, baby?” he whispers again, and he feels the almost violent jerk that jolts Hoseok’s body as he comes with a throaty shout. Hoseok’s come dampens his trunks and runs sticky in between Kihyun’s fingers, but Kihyun doesn’t let up his movement, just slows down to delicious drags, until Hoseok whimpers and twists his body away from Kihyun’s hand. “You’re so good, Seok.”

Hoseok whimpers on a couple more outbreaths, his breathing erratic and irregular, his hands still clutching Kihyun’s shoulders tightly. Kihyun can feel him shiver slightly, and he strokes his clean hand over Hoseok’s sweat-sticky skin to help him calm down.

“You okay?” Kihyun inquires once Hoseok manages to extract his face from Kihyun’s shoulder. The slim strap of his tank top and the surrounding skin are wet from Hoseok’s saliva, but Kihyun doesn’t complain.

“Yeah,” Hoseok croaks out and rubs a hand over his face, looking at Kihyun with an almost disbelieving expression on his face. “’m good.”

“That you are,” Kihyun says with a smile, his clean hand stroking through Hoseok’s hair a couple of times. “You think you’re good for the rest of the ride, or do you need another moment?”

“Mh,” Hoseok makes as he plops down into his seat, one hand searching for Kihyun’s and tangling their fingers together. “I’m okay, we can go.”

“Good,” Kihyun says and reaches over Hoseok into the glove compartment for some tissues to clean up with. While he’s already there, he leans into Hoseok once more for another kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Hoseok mumbles back with a happy smile before helping Kihyun wipe down his hand. They clean up as best as they can, Kihyun readjusting his seat and then starting the car again.

“I’m glad we know literally nobody here,” Kihyun murmurs to himself. It might only be imagination, but an old lady had given them a death glare through the window as she passed by from some distance away. He forces himself to not be too embarrassed about it. Hoseok hums distractedly.

“Can we still get that takeout on the way?” Hoseok asks only moments after they left the parking lot. Kihyun chuckles in reply.

“So, I was right, it did make you hungry.”

“Yeah.” Hoseok shrugs noncommittedly. “It always does, surprise.”

“Alright,” Kihyun says and smiles sunnily. “You can call them and order, we’ll get there in about an hour.”

Hoseok nods and goes to fish out his phone. As he looks up the menu – that he knows by heart at this point, but how else is he going to mull over his decisions – he suddenly lets out a loud, “Ha!” and startles Kihyun.

“What?” Kihyun wants to know. Hoseok looks at him for a moment and then grins brightly. Then he turns to the window and stabs his outstretched finger against the glass, as if it had personally offended him.

“Successfully outsmarted climate change,” Hoseok announces happily. It makes Kihyun frown in confusion.

“Literally what?”

“It didn’t get to cockblock us this time,” Hoseok explains with a laugh. Kihyun only lets out a long sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
